<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] Concerning Hobbits, by WerewolvesAreReal by Thimblerig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004619">[PODFIC] Concerning Hobbits, by WerewolvesAreReal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig'>Thimblerig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hobbits, Magical Hobbits, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Series, Sailing To Valinor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As in all matters, the hobbits handled their Creation quietly, and this is because they were not created at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] Concerning Hobbits, by WerewolvesAreReal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/gifts">WerewolvesAreReal</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903544">Concerning Hobbits</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal">WerewolvesAreReal</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are no histories of the first hobbits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps this is because the hobbits were not created like other races – adults blooming out of the Void in a sudden gift of life, parceled out in a single bright instant by watchful Vala.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As in all matters, the hobbits handled their Creation quietly, and this is because they were not created at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes – often, in those Eldar days before the creation of Men – elves sat and sang together of the things they wanted. Because even in those first days, of course, the elves Wanted. They wanted sweet fruits better than those found on the unmarred bushes; they wanted friends and good company; they wanted soft places to rest, and the lovely stars to shine still brighter, and sometimes a mischievous elf wanted to sneak up on his friends so he could laugh at their startlement. And somewhere between this want for company and the dreams half-spun into a newborn world, these elves did not notice their shadows fading, merging, and wandering off behind them...</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Click <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1B4umswGNKU3MvB5MP1GsSDJbv2THcxa9/view?usp=drivesdk">here</a> to stream or download :-) </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Format: MP3<br/>
Length: 15:30<br/>
Size: 14.30 MB</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile), Logopit Plus, Music Editor</p><p>Cover: Pixabay stock image</p><p>Music/FX:</p><p>“NACTA-6.wav” (moon lute) by xserra - https://freesound.org/people/xserra/sounds/320220/ (CC BY 3.0)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>